Return to the Gold Coast
by Enchanted99
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to Mystic Falls (Vampire dairies crossover) Emma returns to the Gold Coast in hopes of some normalcy in her life once more, but things take a turn for the worst when she's at the moon pool on a Blue moon, and too make matters worse some old enemies return. you don't have to see the TVD to read tho just read like the last two chapter of Welcome to Mystic Falls
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Please read Welcome to Mystic Falls (if you don't want to read the entire thing just read the last chapter) before reading this story.  
**__**Hope you enjoy! **_

_**I forgot to mention one important thing Klaus killed Emma's mum, and seriously injured her dad [you'll get a one shot about that in Welcome to Mystic Falls. (look there for any one shots going more information that will help you understand this story]**_**_  
_**

Return to the Gold Coast

Preface (Third person)

Gold Coast- The moon pool slowly repaired itself yeah full moon, so by the time Emma returned it was restored fully; it looks like how it did in season two. The girls figured out that the waterfall would only show itself when they were needed.

Mystic Falls- Emma leaves somewhere in the middle of season three. Long enough for People to think that Emma and Rebekah were twin who were separated at birth. When she leaves she has vampire blood

* * *

Chapter One (Third person)

Cleo walk around the house making sure everything was in order; it had to be prefect for Emma's return. Cleo and Rikki had informed Emma about their two new friends and new enemies and vis-versa.

"I can't believe Emma's coming back!" Cleo said excitedly for the hundredth time since they heard the new about a week ago.

"I know." Rikki said finishings hanging the last balloon.

Bella was quiet, sensing her discomfort Cleo speaks up. "Don't worry Emma's really nice; you'll get along fine." Bella gives a weak smile and mutter something like 'I hope so.'

The door bell rang and Rikki when to get it.

"Ash!" She said in shock. She could believe how much he changed, in a good way. Even Cleo and Bella caught themselves staring just a little.

"Hey nice to see you too." He says with a friendly smile.

"Hey." They reply. "So you heard Emma was coming back?" Cleo asks.

"Yeah and I was wondering if I could steal her away from you all for a while later tonight." He asks.

"You taking her on a date." Rikki guessed.

"Yeah."

"Sure go right ahead." Cleo said.

"Isn't tonight a full moon?" Bella asked.

"Um… Yeah, technically it's a Blue moon." Lewis says walking through the doorway.

"So does that mean it'll be ext a powerful?" Cleo asks.

"Yes."

"But didn't you all beat the full moon a while a go?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Rikki replied.

"Just be careful." LEwis added.

"What are you talking about?" Will asks.

"Oh. I guess we did leave out some stuff." Rikki says.

"Well looks like we have a lot to catch you up on." Ash says.

* * *

Emma walks through the door of her old home and turns on the light. Elliot went with his friends to prove that he actually has a girlfriend.

"Surprise!" people scream as Emma turns on the light. Emma sees her friends: Ash, Cleo. Lewis, Rikki and two new faces.

"This is Bella and Will." Cleo says gesturing to the boy and girl standing around awkwardly.

"Hi." THe girl, Bella says.

"Hey." Will says.

"Hi." Emma says. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Will says giving a friendly smile.

They spend the next couple of hours exchanging stories of how their years went. Emma was speechless when they said told her about saving the world and the water tentacle which for some reason didn't affect them.

Now it was their turn to be speechless when Emma told them about her eventful year and all the supernatural encounters. They were even more surprised when she lifted and suspended a pillow in mid-air. THey continued to talk about the supernatural world when Ash said he had a surprise for Emma and would be back in an hour or so.

* * *

Ash told Emma to close her eyes and follow him. Lewis let Ash borrow Lewis' boat for the occasion, together the raced to Mako as Emma explain that she couldn't become a mermaid until the vampire blood was out of her system.

So instead of Emma swimming the entrance the to the long hike up to the land entrance. Ash a picnic basket in hand a slipped a couple of time getting few scrapes then were bleeding just a little. Ash insisted he was fine and to keep going.

Once they got to the moon pool Emma help Ash set out the picnic blanket and Emma got a little to close to the edge and slipped. The moon was fully over the moon pool when she fell in.

In a matter of seconds Emma screamed a blood chilling scream. Ash reach for Emma's hand that was stick out as she was being pulled down by an unseen current. He felt the saltwater sting the cuts on his arms and wrists but didn't care. But Ash was struck back against the wall by lighting that appeared to come from no where. Emma went under completely. Even after the moon passed, Emma didn't come back up and Ash lays unconscious by at the other end of the moon pool.

-Emma's house-

THeir friends began to get worried we Emma and Ash didn't show for almost an hour.

"Do you think something happened?" Cleo asked getting worried.

"I don't know her isn't answering his cell." LEwis answered.

"Nether is Emma." Rikki added.

"Should we go check?" Bell asks.

"Yeah it sounds like a good idea." Will says.

-Mako-

When they arrived Ash has begun to recover from the lightening strike and was attempting to drag an unconscious Emma out of the water.

"What happened?" They exclaim as Cleo, Bella, Rikki, and Will enter through the under water entrance and Lewis through the land.

Ash stutters out an explanation. Ash Will and Lewis help carry Emma out of the water. Ash checks her pulse; it's extremely faint then begins to preform mouth to mouth. Lewis runs back to the boat to get the first aid kit. Emma's pulse becomes strong but she doesn't wake up.

"What are you going to do?" Cleo asks between sobs.

"I don't know." Bella says helplessly.

All of a sudden Emma's eye fly open, but they aren't the normal blue instead the iris are the same but the whites of her eyes are blood-red and the veins under her eyes appear almost black. THey are so mesmerized by her eyes that no one notices two pointy white teeth that reach her bottom lip. But as quickly as it a appeared it disappeared; her eyes return to normal and so do her teeth.

"What happened?" Emma asks weakly.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I'm still unsure which category to put this in… crossover or regular? Because the TVD characters aren't really in it… but some of the **_**_concepts are from there… Please help me figure this out! _**

Chapter two (Third person)

"What happened?" Emma asked once more.

"Your-Your eyes." Ash begins to stutter. "They were red and-" Emma eyes widen in fear.

Rikki throws her hands up in the air. "What you boyfriend is trying to stutter out is that you looked like a vampire. Whites of your eyes were blood red, and veins under your eye were black. Now can you please tell us what happened because you said that you had to die, ti become a vampire." By the time Rikki finished the fire in her voice has died and you could barely hear her.

Emma takes a shaky breath, " When I fell into the moon pool, the moon was over the cone of the volcano and the water started to bubble. THen it felt as if I was being light of fire and all I could see was red, it felt like the water was pulling my under and I couldn't fight it… then I blacked out." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"But you didn't die. Right, Ash?" Cleo says, her voice is muffled by her sobs.

"Yeah, you didn't you had a pulse." Ash says sound more confident than he actually was; he even managed to convince almost everyone, that Emma would be fine.

"Okay." She says wryly. "Then what about-"

"Probably an effect of going into the moon pool with vampire blood in your system." Lewis says confidently.

"Okay." Emma muttered, still not believing him.

"We should get going." Emma says abruptly, "Elliot should be home and I don't want him to get worried." Her tone is clear; we won't speak of this incident again.

"So," Bella says awkwardly, "Elliot knows, right?" Emma nods.

"You told him?!" Rikki exclaims.

Emma nods. "I forgot to tell you that, didn't I?" Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis shake their heads yes.

And just like that the incident was, for the most part, forgotten, of course they still wondered about Emma, soon enough they would realize what this fateful night has done to her.

* * *

Emma arrived home just before Elliot. She stubbornly insisted that she was fine and told them to go home. They insisted to stay for a sleep that was originally planned. Emma was too tired to argue anymore. They would go home and get their stuff for a girls night, whilst the boys went else where.

Elliot looked at Emma, he hair was mess and dripping wet, as were her clothes, she had a few cut but nothing major. Elliot is about to say something but decides against. "You didn't answer you phone." He says. Emma point to were she left it. "I was going to stay a Stevie's… but you didn't answer. " Emma shrugs. "Whats up." Emma says nothing; she really didn't want to tell anyone else about tonight and really wasn't up for another game twenty questions.

"I'm fine." She says. He looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "Fell at Mako. It's no too late… you could still go to Stevie's." That enough for Elliot. "Bye!" He says excitedly.

Emma walked into the house and shut the door, went to her room and unpack a new, dry outfit; jean-shorts, and white lace spaghetti strap tee. When Emma got her hair dried she came down and saw the girls had already walked in and set their stuff in the living/family room. They stared at Emma, well Cleo and Rikki did. This out fit was different from her usual style. It showed a decent amount of skin. That moment they realized that Emma's time in Mystic Falls has changed her. Not only her style of clothing and the fact that her accent was a mix of faint American and faded Australian but her personality too; she's less of a stress head about somethings and in other ways they can't explain.

"What are you staring at?" Emma asked confused.

"Um.. your out fit where'd you get it?" Rikki asks.

"Um… Hostler." She replies.

"It's pretty." Cleo says.

"Thanks."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well I brought movies." Bella says holding up _The Notebook_,_ The Perks of Being a Wallflower, The Hunger Games, and Twilight. _Rikki went to the kitchen to make popcorn.

"So which one do you want to watch?" Cleo asked.

"Doesn't matter." Emma and Bella reply.

"Rikki?" Cleo asks.

"Whatever." She replies putting the popcorn in a bowl. Cleo grabs _The Perks of Being a Wallflower _and puts in the player. About halfway through the movie the pass out. Except Emma how was still up, quickly she ran to the bathroom and puke up the popcorn she ate. Emma didn't think that much of so she brushed her teeth and went to back to sleep.

The next morning the sun shone in Emma's eyes waking her up; it bothered her slightly. Once again she didn't think much of, her eyes just needed adjusting to the brightness.

That morning she tried to eat but ending up throwing up again. She told the girls she wasn't feeling good and was just going to rest; they agreed and said they'd be back later. They assumed it was probably the stomach flu or something like that.

But as the week progressed Emma couldn't keep anything down and even the thought of eating made her feel like throwing up and she grew increasingly sensitive to sunlight.

Emma talked to Elena and Bonnie about what happened and they said they'll get back to her.

* * *

It was the morning of the full moon when Emma woke up that day the sun burned her skin and she rushed to close her drapes.

_This can't be happening._ She groan when she went down stairs Ash was there, she smile. Seeing him always made her feel better.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully giving him a peck on the check.

"Hey." He said with a forced smile.

Emma frowns "What's wrong?" She asks.

"hmm… nothing. How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Good. You're dodging the question."

"Well, I'm worried about you." Ash says.

"I'm fine." Emma says.

"Really 'cause you aren't eating."

Emma shrugs. "Not hungry." She says and it is the truth the food make her sick and she feels like she want throw up.

"And you always has the grapes drawn shut."

"The sunlight." She says as she pulls the drape back and put her hand in the beam of light and her had starts to turn pink then red in a matter of seconds. She shuts the drape and pulls the curtain shut.

"Emma, did Elena call you back?"

"No, Stefan called and told be that there was some um… stuff going on and it might take them a while to get back. Why?"

"Well we've been doing our own research and we think you this might be a… sight effect of you falling into the moon pool that night."

"Oh."

"And it's some how contacted to the cycle of the moon, like when you first became a mermaid."

"And so?"

"THis is a full moon."

"And so? I'm a mermaid, now possibly a vampire, not a werewolf."

"Emma please listen to me." She looks at him intently. "How are you so calm?" She shrugs. "I always feel better when you're around." She mutters.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Later

Elliot phone rang.

**Julie **

He answered it quickly.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Is your sister there? She isn't answering her phone." She says urgently.

"Um not why? What's wrong?"

"Look make sure she doesn't see the full moon, tonight."

"Why?"

"Well she asked Elena and Bonnie to do some research about what happened at the moon pool the other night-"

"Wait what happened?"

"She didn't tell you? Well short version she fell into the moon pool with vampire blood in her system. Anyway that had a similar effect to dying with blood in her system. Her vampire powers will strengthen and get harder to control with each passing full moon, eventually she will become a vampire in a matter of a few months. But until then she is in a transition state. It'll be hardest to control on a full moon, such as tonight and if she sees the moon it'll get even worse. That'll continue for the rest of eternity. But because of unique transformation she'll still be a witch, although when her vampire half is the strongest her magic will be at its weakest and vis-versa."

"Okay."

"Two more things. Keep her away from blood and she might have a type of sire bond with Ash."

"What?"

"I'm doing more research on it."

"What about Elena-"

"Busy there some issues."

"Like."

"Damon almost dying from a werewolf bite, Stefan keeps falling of the wagon."

"Oh."

"Yeah have to go. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

"One last thing." She says.

"You'll have to make Emma a daylight ring. Also the closer it gets to the moon raise the stronger her vampire instincts will be and when the moon is at its highest point she'll be similar to a vampire that turned the humanity switch. "

"meaning?"

"She'll kill you without a second thought until after you die."

"Promise." He says just as she hangs up.

Elliot quickly texts Lewis, Ash, and Cleo the information her received. THey tell time to stay out of the house that night, just to be safe.

* * *

Emma stares at Ash in shock. Then starts to sob. He had just told her what Elliot had to him. But Elliot failed to mention the most important part; not letting Emma see moonlight. Lucky the drapes were already drawn because of the sunlight and just decided to leave them as such.

"I don't to be a vampire." She says between sobs. Ash hugs her and tells her everything will be fine. Slowly Emma stops crying and begins to realize Ash smells really good. She abruptly pulls away.

"Whats wrong?" He asks, his voice is full of concern. Emma is sight and keeps her eyes on the floor.

"Em?" He moves closer and the intoxicating sweet aroma surround Emma. Her throat begins to burn and her teeth ache and she has a strong argue to sink her teeth into his throat. The sweet smell of the blood begins to over power her. Her hands shakes as she struggles to stay into control.

"Ash, please." She whimpers.

"Em?" He asks still not understanding. She looks up her blue eyes are black with crimson specks and her mouth slightly agape reveals fangs that just reach her bottom lip. Ash is startled but cover it well a moves back a little. Just that like movement hurt Emma; she could tell that he was afraid, of her. Tears began to form on the corners of her eyes.

"Em? Is there anything I can do to help?" He ask desperately. Emma shakes her head no. She tries hold her breath but it isn't working. _There has to be some place I can go. _She really doesn't want to hurt Ash.

She runs from her room to the downstairs. Where Cleo, Rikki, and Bella were. THey thought it'd be a good idea to have a sleepover that night incase she needed anyone. But that was the problem there were to many people; she couldn't escape the smell.

"Emma what wrong? The moon isn't supposed to rise for another five minutes." Bella asks. Emma says nothing keeping her head down; she was hoping her room would offer an escape but Ash who insisted on his being here wanted to make sure she was fine. Emma sat as far away from the other girls as possible.

"So Lewis and Will should be here soon." Cleo says filling the silence. Rikki curses. They girls excluding Emma stared at her.

"Zane." Rikki explains holding up her phone. They shake their heads and sigh. Rikki and Zane relationship has been on the rocks since graduation and has tried to win Rikki back for a while and its' gotten on everyone's nerves.

"Lewis and Will are here." Emma mutters, just as the doorbell rings. Emma rushes at vamp speed to open it. Lewis and Will enter as soon as they enter Emma runs out, to escape, keeping her head down.

* * *

Emma POV

I run keeping my head down, trying not to look up, but I see the moon's reflection in the water. The fire rips through my throat and a feel a sharp in my teeth as a grow fangs. I stop running and collapse in the sand. Tears form in the corners of my eyes I wipe them away.

"Emma!" I hear Lewis calling my name, it's barely hard for me to hard so a assume her several meter away. I get up brush the sand off my cloths and begin to run again. Eventually I stop and take a deep breath, big mistake. The sweet intoxicatingly delicious smell of human blood fills the air. I run toward the source thinking of nothing else than quenching the burn in my throat.

"Emma?" a voice says filled with shock. "Are you alright?"Byron asks. Shock passing through my for just a moment then I regain focus on neck. The small part of me that is still sane is telling me not that I'm about to hurt a friend but the pain and desire over comes that as a lunged and sink my fangs into his neck. The sweet warm blood fills my mouth and quenches the burning hunger. He struggle a screams. I pull back looking him in the eyes I compelling him, to stop struggling, not to scream, and not to remember a thing.

Third person

But some did hear the one scream. He rushed to its source. He saw Emma draining the blood out of some one. "Emma!" He cried out in shock She pause for just a moment.

"Emma stop!" He yelled and surprisingly she did. The person collapsed on the ground. Emma looked up her expression was confused. Her mouth still had blood on it.

She looks at him confused. "Ash?" She says, her voice is child like and disoriented.

"Emma." He says tentatively. She tilts her head to the side. "Em, can you heal him?" She nods. "Would you?"

"But I'm starving." She whines like a five-year old.

"Emma." Ash says sternly. "Heal him then let's go." Emma pouts but does as told, giving him her blood his wound heal and Emma walks up to walk Ash.

"He wont' remember a thing." She says cheerfully.

"You won't hurt me right?" Ash asks.

"No of course not." Emma says slightly hurt. "I love you." She says with a small smile that would've been cute if her mouth wasn't covered in blood. Ash just stares at her bewilder by her child like attitude and perkiness. Must be the moon he decided. But why did she listen to him? What did Elliot say about a bond...

"Ash!" Emma says interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

"I'm still hungry." She says.

"Come back to the house and I'll get you something." He says holding his hand out.

"No human food. It's gross." Emma states taking his hand and they begin to walk.

"Well what do you want?" Ash asks even though he know the answer.

"Blood, human blood." She says as-a-matter-of- factly.

"Emma you know that's not right." Ash says; he feels like he;s talking to a child. Emma frowns.

"But if I don't I'll starve." She argues.

"You already had some." He counters.

"I want more." She whines. "Please?"

"No." Emma frowns.

"Please, my throat is burning." She pleads.

Lewis runs toward them interrupting the discussion.

"Please?" Emma whispers.

"No he's our friend." Emma looks as confused as Lewis.

"Emma?" Lewis says.

She turn to him; he gasp in the moon light he's able to see the dried blood on her face.

"She didn't kill anyone." Ash says. Emma watches them exchange remarks about safety how her behavior.

"Well we still have about three move hours." Lewis says dully looking at the moon which as reached its peak. Emma being staring at Ash neck mouth slightly agape revealing her fangs.

"C'mon Emma." Ash saying taking her hand snapping her out of her trance. Emma stops at the doorway to her house as she is unable to get in.

"What wrong?" Lewis asks.

"I have to be invited in." She says. "By Elliot."

"Oh." Ash says. Emma sigh and walks away; she walks out to the dock Ash quickly following her.

He hands her a towel which Lewis had given him. She wipe the blood of her face.

"Lewis went to go find the others." Ash state sitting next to her. Emma gives a confused look.

"Bella, Rikki, Will, and Cleo." He clarifies. Emma continues to stare at the water. She then looks at Ash. The sweet smell of blood is overpowering.

She leans in as if to kiss him but instead goes for his neck, but somethings stops her and she kisses him on the lips instead. He is shock and kisses her back. She pulls away quickly. Emma rest her head on his shoulder. Ash had a calming effect on her and despite the searing pain she fell asleep smiling.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So this story will stay in this category until further notice. So I would like to know what you think. Does this story live up to your **_**_expectations? Please let me know if you like it or love it or thinks it needs impovetment. I won't update again until I get at least five reviews; they can be compliments, constructive criticism/advice/improvements, even questions, just no flames. PS _****_I apologize for how incredibly OOC the characters are._**

Third Person

The sun shinning in Emma's eyes woke her up. She ran away, quickly from the window. _Who opened the drapes?!_

"Emma?" Cleo Ash asked hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay."

"Yeah. I'd be even better if you would close the drapes." She said.

"Oh right sorry." He said running over to close them. Cleo, Rikki, and Bella came downstairs.

"Hi." They said. "How are you feeling?" Cleo asked.

"Uh fine." Emma responded showing no signs that she had any recollection of last night.

"Okay so who wants breakfast." Ash says walking into the kitchen. The girls follow. Ash makes pancakes and scrambled eggs which are gone fairly quickly. Only Emma leaves her food untouched. "Not hungry." she says simply and walks into her room to change.

* * *

"It's like she doesn't even remember." Bella says in shock.

"It don;t think she does. Remember when we would get effected," Rikki explains her theory," We'd have no memory of what happened to us."

Cleo nods understanding.

"But what about her acting like a five-year old?" Ash asks. they shrug.

"Maybe Lewis will figure it out." Cleo says hopefully.

* * *

Emma noticed the dried blood on the top. _What happened last nigh? _Then again did she really want to know? Probably not.

Emma sighed a changed quickly. Then ran down stairs were Elliot was standing in the door way.

"So how was you first full moon?" He asks.

Emma shrugs. "Different."

"Elliot later!" A voice says. Elliot looks at his phone. "Sorry. So the reason I came her is that Julie said she found something that might be useful."

"Lets hear it." Rikki says.

"Okay so," Julie explains her theory. "I'm sure Elliot to you about the full moon and everything right?"

"Yeah." They says.

"Okay good so know I figured out that Emma has a type of sire bond with Ash. It's called a blood bond. It's what happens when a human get human blood in their system as the begin to transition; right before they die. This a an incredibly rare and powerful bond, where the vampire is sired to the human. This bond is also a bond of love and can't be broken by a vampire switching off their humanity; it will only be dulled."

"Can you say that again in english." Rikki asks.

"Emma is completely at Ash's will and the only way to break it is the ultimate heartbreak."

"Which is…"

"It depends on the person. Oh and put Emma on the phone Stefan wants to talk to you." Elliot to the phone off of speaker and handed it to Emma who went into her room.

"SO that why she listened to be."

"Yeah, Julie said that even at her worst you can bring Emma back." Elliot said.

"That sweet." Cleo says. Rikki gives her an odd look.

"The part about love." Bella nods in agreement.

Emma comes down her face as white as snow.

"What wrong?" Cleo asks.

"Nothing." She lies.

"Emma." Ash pleads.

She sighs. "Elena was driven off the Wicker Bridge by Rebekah and died with vampire blood in her system." She explained handing the phone back to Elliot.

"Oh."

* * *

And so the rest of the week went by in a flash, of swimming, hanging out, dates, and Lewis trying to find a cure for vampirism and would often compare notes with Stefan but eventually they fell out of touch. Will left unwillingly due to his sister ambitions of him becoming a world famous diver; he only agreed if Bella could come along. Reluctantly Sophie agreed. There was a small goodbye party before they left.

"Ready?" Ash asked.

"As I'll ever be." Emma mutter.

"You realize this could be you last full moon before you turn into a vampire right?" Lewis asks. Rikki punches him.

"Out now!"

"Fine." Lewis grumbles.

"You too." Emma says looking at Cleo, Rikki, and Ash. "I don't want to hurt any of you."

"Emma we're your friends." Cleo said.

"Which is why I don't want to hurt anyone."

"We could tie her up." Rikki suggest.

"Thats not a bad idea." Lewis says walking in the door. "Um… I was just-"

"Lewis save it; we know you did want to leave." Emma said.

"Emma?" Ash asked.

"Yeah."

"Do want us here."

Emma paused she did and she didn't.

"Well to bad were staying." Rikki stated. "Lewis get some rope."

* * *

In a few minutes Emma was bound at her hands, and feet.

"You okay." Ash asked for the tenth time.

"Yeah." Emma lied; her throat was burning and scent of blood intoxicating. It was worse than before. "Can I have some space?" She asks.

"Sure." Cleo says walking up to bedroom followed by Rikki and Ash.

"Lewis?" Cleo asks.

"No I want to take note of what happens maybe it'll give me an idea…"

"Lewis." Emma says. "You could die and I sure Cleo wouldn't be happen."

"Okay, okay." He says gathering his thing and walking up stairs.

Emma staring blankly at the wall. Her eyes begin to darken to a deep blue, than blackish blue then black as night. Crimson specks appear ing her eyes now and her fangs begin to grow.

Emma without trying is able to hear the conversation upstairs.

"I'm sure she can handle it." Cleo and Ash defend her.

"You saw what see did the other time." Rikki counter.

"That was her first night she didn't know what to expect." Ash replied.

"It'll only get worse." Lewis said. "We have to find a cure."

"No duh Sherlock." Rikki said.

"Guys cool it." Ash says.

Suddenly a fiery pains spread through Emma. Like her heart was pumping fire through her veins instead of water. She screams and her vision blurs.

_**A/N: Remember five reviews if you want an update. **_


End file.
